


[Podfic] (you're gonna see me in a) new light

by softlouislove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Childhood Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Strangers to Lovers, remember that ending from the proposal? yeah she comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlouislove/pseuds/softlouislove
Summary: a fake relationship au where everyone knows it's real but louis [podfic version]Music for intro and outro:Two Together by Kevin MacLeodLink: https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/4555-two-togetherLicense: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	[Podfic] (you're gonna see me in a) new light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlytheblouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytheblouis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(you're gonna see me in a) new light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740995) by [thepolourryexpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepolourryexpress/pseuds/thepolourryexpress). 



> For Shay. I hope you have a great Valentine's Day! It's been so wonderful getting to know you! Your favorite was a bit too long, but a little birdy told me you enjoyed this fic too so I really hope you enjoy! ♡
> 
> Thank you ni for giving me permission to record your fic! ♡  
> And thank you Danielle for always being there for me, and for listening to this and giving me such helpful notes! ♡

**Text:** [(you're gonna see me in a) new light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740995)

 **Author:** [thepolourryexpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepolourryexpress/pseuds/thepolourryexpress)

 **Reader:** [softlouislove](https://t.co/a0HDkkBIaK)

 **Length:** 1 hour 18 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia801507.us.archive.org/27/items/ygsmianl/ygsmianl%20edit.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
